kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Millie Burtonburger
Millie Burtonburger is the daughter of Burt Burtonburger and the younger sister of Coop Burtonburger. She becomes Kat's owner and is the direct cause of the events of Kid vs. Kat. Some viewers describe her as adorable or beautiful. She is the tertiary antagonist in the show. Millie appears to love, and is always defending Kat, no matter what he does. She loves to play dressup and tea party with him, and she spoils him on a regular basis. She annoys Coop, but she does seem to appreciate when he hangs out with her, willing or forced. Age References to her age in the series include: *In Amazing Feet Of Strength when Burt gives her crayons she protests "these say for ages 2 to 5, I'm older than that!" *According to the show, she is 8 then 9 in Season 2. Nicknames Her father Burt has a lot of food-based nicknames for her which occur throughout the series which he does not use for Coop: #'dumpling' in The Incredible Shrinking Coop when she promises to return after giving Kat a bath #'honey' in ? #'pumpkin' in Amazing Feet Of Strength when at soccer game #*sometimes pronounced punkin, like in Fangs for the Memories when trying to get her to clap erasers #'ssugar plum' in The Incredible Shrinking Coop #'sweet pea' in Amazing Feet Of Strength when she does the crossword, also in The Incredible Shrinking Coop Abilities *After she loses her glasses, Millie acts like she's completely blind. However, we get a first-person shot of what things look like from her perspective without her glasses (in Tickled Pink), and while the shot is blurry, the shapes aren't distorted, and all of the objects have the same color. So it seems possible that she's not as blind as she acts without her glasses. *She is an expert liar (or at least, she's good at faking emotions and getting people to assume she's not lying). For example, in Cookie D'uh, she framed Coop for eating all the cookies, and it's a complete shock when it's revealed at the end that she's the one who framed Coop, not Kat. *in Kat to the Future part 2 it is revealed by Burt and Coop that she had kung-fu lessons, probably before the series began since she has them in both timelines *At the start of Down the Drain she easily kicks down the bathroom door *She appears to have quickly learned to speak the Chinese language in 9 to 5 to Oblivion, and is marketing House of Swap internationally to Peru as well *In the episode The Bottyguard, the Spybot (having memorized all Earth data) predicts that in a few years she will become smarter and taller than Coop *In Never Cry Sheep she is awarded a "5th-degree wool belt" with 13 segments by Mrs. Munson *In Mind Games she says she learned how to skip double dutch (2 ropes at once) and when skateboarding on a halfpipe is able to get extreme air and do many rotations on her first jump and many front flips on her second. She is then able to land in a hand-stand balanced on her board after doing a double back-flip and is perturbed when Coop does not see it. *What is described as (Sonic Scream) in closed captions is a recurring event when she yells very loudly with various effects **in Down the Drain her crying precedes a rainstorm and may have caused it **in Mind Games it cracks Burt's glasses and a window and launches 2 outer doors off the house a good distance away. The house shakes enough for a cupboard to open and a purple can and yellow box fall out. *Her moods influencing the weather, besides her crying in Down the Drain, also occurs in Mind Games when under the frizzy-haired after-effects of Kat's helmet. *She kept the powers for some time after the helmet blew up, able to move things with her mind. **In many cases these things were not in her direct field of view and she could not reasonably have known their exact location, since even if she remembered seeing them before, they are mobile, like when she summons an ice cream truck and a pony, so in addition to telekinesis she must have had some form of extra-sensory perception to know where to pull them from, though it is unclear whether she is conscious of this or doing so subconsciously. *When she combines her sonic scream with the helmet's TK, she is able to create a mound of earth resembling a small mountain out of the ground, filled with lava that Coop nearly falls into. This also creates fissures in the surrounding earth *In addition to others, she was also able to levitate herself and fly *When Kat repairs the helmet and wears it again, the struggle versus Millie over where to put Coop has the effect of what he calls "ripping apart time and space" (and his pants) **Kat eventually loses this struggle, with Millie's pure mental might overpowering his machine and destroying it *Millie's progressive rage eventually causes a tidal wave of lava, but as soon as Coop delights her with a doll tea party, the lava is sucked back into the volcano which sinks into the ground (and the skies clear) *After her hairdo is "ruined" with moisture and her powers seemingly go away (though if she were aware of them she might have simply opted to pretend they did) and Coop says she saved him from a volcano she asks "what volcano?" indicating she was either unaware of causing it (and blamed the rest of the TK on the effect of a star she wished on) or else is faking unawareness to avoid blame *in Hair Brains she does 48 chin-ups *She is pretty strong Background Millie adopted Kat in the first episode, Let the Games Begin, after Coop ran away from the bushes in terror from Kat and she went to investigate. After pouting and screaming, their dad agreed to keep him. She often treats "Mr. Kat " like a doll, and dresses him up. Most of the time, she watches little girls' television shows, has tea parties, and plays with her favorite pet. She often gets envious if Coop gets something that she wants. In her spare time, she is a Greenie Girl, being part of Bootsville's girl scout troop, the Greenie Girls. Kat to the Future In Kat to the Future Part 2 she is the leader of the anti-Kat group, and she fights Kat for the first time shown on the show. Although initially valiant in fighting him, she quickly realizes that she loves him (or at least finds him adorable), and Kat immediately shows that he loves her, too. This may be due to his heart-shaped pupils, as the other aliens look similar but have their eyes covered by visors. School Millie is a good student at school. She is very successful in most of the subjects. In one episode, Millie brings Kat to show and tell, terrifying the students. Appearance ]] Millie wears red round-rimmed glasses, a green t-shirt and a dark green sleeveless knee-length dress with a daisy on it, red ankle-high socks and black strapped Mary Jane shoes. She has long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta-colored bow, freckles, and a bucktooth. Personality Millie loves Kat; even though everyone else finds him weird-looking, she is willing to break off a friendship because a 'friend' did not think Kat was cute. Although she is a troublesome little sister to Coop, she wants him and Kat to be friends, and likes to see them get along. She even believes they secretly care about each other. In the episode "Turn the Other Cheeks" when she witnessed Coop hugging and holding Kat, she said, "Aw! I knew you two really loved each other! Say cheese!" and took a picture. Millie's most noticeable feature is when she doesn't get her way with certain things, she lets out a loud shriek, which can be heard all over Bootsville. Her father does everything she says if only to get her to stop screaming. Which has earned her the title of "master manipulator". Millie often frames Coop when she does something that would get her in trouble, most likely due to the close relationship she has with Kat. She would rather her brother get in trouble than her pet. She also does not like it when Coop is happy and doesn't care, or even enjoys it when he is in a tough situation. Unlike him and her father, Millie is the only member of the Burtonburger family that Old Lady Munson actually takes a liking to. They actually seem to be friends, in fact. In Down the Creek, the two of them spent the entire episode spending time together. In the episode Pet Peeved, Millie met a girl named Molly who seemed to be exactly the same as her. She had been ignoring Kat after meeting Molly, which caused Kat to run away and find a new owner. Devastated, she and her friend went to find Kat . Upon finding him, however, the girl didn't like Kat, because she thought he was hideous, so Millie told her off. It is unclear if she remembers her because Molly isn't mentioned in any other episode (she doesn't even appear in crowd scenes). Loves Millie has expressed strong affection for certain things throughout the series: *in Amazing Feet of Strength she says she loves coloring, even if it's for kids. *in Fangs for the Memories as Burt tucks her in she mumbles "I love Santa Claus, I love you Santa" before snorting in her sleep Princess A recurring theme is Millie envisioning herself as a princess. Although sometimes it is light-hearted roleplaying, in some episodes there are some dark tones to it: *in Me Coop, You Kat when she wants to be MVP like Coop and Burt calls her Most Valuable Princess, she discusses putting her dolls in a dungeon *in Rhymes with Coop when Burt builds a sandcastle at the beach, she builds an underground dungeon and talks about oppressing peasants Quotes *''"There you are, Mr. Kat!"'' *''"That's usually your department!"'' *''"Some people were born for the spotlight, like me, while others are stuck holding the bag, like you."'' *''" Aw! I knew you two really loved each other! Say cheese!"'' Relationships Kat Millie protects Kat as much as she can. Every time Kat does something evil, she immediately blames Coop. She loves him (as a pet and a member of her family), despite everything he's done, and she thinks he's adorable in his own little way. *Millie completely freaks out when there's even the slightest possibility of Kat disappearing and never coming back. He disappeared from the house in Pet Peeved, Down the Drain, Class Act, and The Kitty Vanishes. By Down the Drain, when he came home at the end of the episode after she had spent all episode searching for him, she looked upset and slammed the door in his face, saying that was not him, however, he was covered in mud so she may not have recognized him. In The Kat Went Back Part 2 when Kat affirms he really is an alien, though initially welling up with tears, she declares she does not care, and that it only makes him more special. Although Millie does not remember this, Kat would. Phoebe Millie seems to have a rivalry with Phoebe, whose disdain for her may result from the fact that she thinks Millie's a spoiled crybaby. She was seen hanging out with her as a friend at the start of Capture the Kat, only to suddenly switch to hatefully competing with her when they were put on opposing teams in their "Capture the Flag" game. Facts *Millie was one of the people who found out about Kat being an alien. *Usually, in the series (and especially in Season One), when Millie witnesses something "alien" happen, she smiles and says something that makes people think she doesn't think it's proof Kat's an alien. **For example, when Kat made a carrot grow to a massive size, she said, " Look, Daddy, my singing made the carrot grow! I'm singing to ALL the plants! " However, if you look at her smile, her eyebrows make it look like a fake smile, implying that she's either in extremely deep denial about Kat being an alien or has known all along and was simply covering for her beloved pet. *She finds out where Kat's tickle spot is in Tickled Pink, although she never tickles Kat again after a giant robot tries to destroy her for knowing Kat's weak spot. *Millie thinks it's really sweet when Coop and Kat are nice to each other. *Millie can be a little dumb for not seeing Kat's traps (When there are for Coop). Fan speculation *Chances are, Millie's mother had blue or dark-colored hair, as she looks nothing like her father. *Perhaps the reason Burt is so attached to her, is because she reminds him of her mother, who is no longer around. Either that, or she's adopted, but there's no indication in the show that she is. Gallery References Trivia * w:c:Little-Charmers: Hazel is also the central female of her show, also has a male pet cat who is purple, and is also called pumpkin by her dad. * Millie can be such a crybaby, spoiled girl, and a pest, but she means well. * According to studies, Millie's shrieks would have caused deafness to the ears of the people and herself. External links *https://www.facebook.com/pages/Millie-Burtonburger-kid-vs-kat/169463133114022 Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Millie Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:People Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Females Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Shorts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Friend of Old Lady Munsom Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Friend of Burt Category:Heroes Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Friend of Harley Category:Protagonists Category:Enemy of Phoebe Category:Friend of Mr Kat Category:Enemy of Burt the Rat